Unfolding Desires (Tamaruhi one-shot lemon)
by 707swaiifu
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki have been dating for a few months, but Haruhi still needs more, she wants to escalate their relationship up a notch. What happens next when Tamaki makes a trip to her house late night when her father is away from home?


It had been a few months since Tamaki and Haruhi had started dating. The twins were quite surprised when they had heard the news, after all who would've thought that one of the parties would have confessed the feeling that they had been harboring for some time now? Haruhi herself still found herself wondering if this was all true or if it was all a good dream. Tamaki's self confidence had sprung up into the clouds as he managed to sneak small make out sessions during school.

However Haruhi had started wanting more. She and Tamaki had become much closer than before as she could tell him anything she wanted to, and even if she didn't, he could read her like a book. The other Host club members supported their relationship although they too took their sweet time teasing the couple. Haruhi felt that it was finally time to take things up a notch. Of course, being the innocent and introverted type of person she was, she didn't know how to confront Tamaki about it.

She would sometime confess her feelings to Renge, another female who would get overexcited, telling Haruhi that she was having sexual desires. Haruhi had brushed it off that day, but after coming home and locking herself in her room, she couldn't help but wonder about what Renge had suggested. A small blush tinting her cheeks, she hesitantly lifted her shirt and bra as she slowly placed her hand on her breast. Nothing happened, causing Haruhi's eyes to knit in confusion.

Letting her shirt fall, she blushed harder as she remembered the other suggestion Renge had whispered, a naughty look on her face as she pointed to Tamaki. Haruhi had then chided Renge as they had to keep her relationship a secret from the students; only the Host club knew about it. Haruhi slowly unzipped her pants as she gently prodded her clitorus through her pink laced panties. She took her longest finger, and slowly rubbed circles around the fabric.

Like a stroke of lightning, she felt a bolt of pleasure as she gasped out, her eyes widening. She then, with much thought, slid her underwear off as the girl sat on her bed, recollecting the girl's advice. Slowly, gulping, she entered her finger inside her vagina, as she suddenly whimpered loudly, the pleasure returning to her body. Haruhi was embarrassed by her actions, but they pleasure that she had just felt was undeniable. Breathing hard, she entered two more fingers as she plunged them in and out of her velvety folds. She gasped, whimpered, and moaned as she breathed loudly, every now and then moaning Tamaki's name.

She soon felt herself coming, as she rapidly increased the rate of her fingering. With one last plunge, she screamed Tamaki's name as she came onto her blanket. For a few moments, she sat there, sweating as the pleasure ended. She felt lucky that her father wasn't at home, as he had went out and wasn't due back home for a week. Haruhi, embarrassed, hid her blanket under her bed, as she set a new one onto the mattress. She quickly changed into pajamas as she stood by the door, smiling a little. That was exactly what she wanted, except with Tamaki.

Haruhi opened the door, only to see a wide eyed Tamaki, who stared down at her with surprise, a retreating sense of lust in his blue eyes. Haruhi flushed, her worst fear coming true. "Tamaki, how long were you here?" She asked as she gulped, looking straight into her beloved's eyes. Tamaki quickly pushed her inside, shutting the door behind them. He then faced the girl and studied her.

"Long enough to hear you calling my name; I didn't think you were into that Haruhi." He said with a slight smirk as Haruhi's face reddened, her cheeks looking stained. "It's not what you t-think!" She quickly stuttered as Tamaki clicked his tongue, carrying her as he gently dumped her on the bed. He then leaned over her as he held her by the chin. "Such desires. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as Haruhi averted her gaze, not able to answer as she remembered the pleasure she had given herself.

"Haruhi, did you feel pleasured?" He asked, looking his girlfriend straight in the eyes. Haruhi nodded, looking downcast. "Do you love me?" Tamaki questioned as Haruhi looked up, startled. "Of course what-" She was cut off as Tamaki crashed his lips onto her soft ones. She gasped before melting into his kiss and warm body. Tamaki smirked even though he too was blushing. Slowly he bit her lower lip, asking for permission, something Haruhi was quick to give.

Both their tongues danced in sync, not fighting for dominance as Tamaki only thought of how to please his princess. He had come to her house to keep her company, knowing that her father wasn't at home. However he had been beyond surprise when he stopped by her door, hearing Haruhi scream his name so sexily. Heat had made it's way to his manhood as he blushed, knowing exactly what was going on inside her room.

He now stared at his brown haired beauty, the girl he had loved since he had met her, even though he had covered it up by calling himself her 'daddy'. He had always had his eyes set on her, she was different from other women as she didn't fight for him; she wasn't attracted to him for his looks like the others. She was smart, sensible and kind, everything he wanted in a girl. Haruhi brought him out of his day dream as she attempted to pull his shirt off.

Chuckling, Tamaki easily ripped off his shirt, as he continued to do the same to the maiden in front of him. He leaned down as he left wet kisses starting from her lips to her cleavage, where he stopped, looking up to see Haruhi panting, her eyes filled with lust. Tamaki smirked as he sld her bra off, throwing it to a side. Then, laying her down onto the bed, he kissed her small breast size, it was enough for him; he loved her anyways.

Haruhi whimpered in pleasure as Tamaki had sucked on her nipples, biting her rosy tips as he massaged the opposite one, driving the girl beyond crazy. Tamaki made sure to watch her this while as he gave her breasts their treatment. He smirked as she squirmed, her mouth parted as she was breathing hard, lost in the fog of desire. However, he had a lot more to show her. He was already painfully hard, but willed himself to wait a bit longer, he still had to tease her as well.

Moving down, he laid on his stomach as he took Haruhi's legs and left them resting over his shoulder. Haruhi's legs were slightly parted and Tamak took that chance to slowly part them, his senses going wild just by touching her smooth legs. He wanted to ravish her whole, making her his forever. He wanted her to remember the first man that had touched her, he wanted her to remember him. After all, she would be his first as well.

"Please be gentle." Haruhi whispered as Tamaki looked up surprised, his eyes becoming soothing and gentle. "Don't worry, I would never hurt you." He soothingly said as he inched her underwear off, staring at her opening. He evilly smirked as he brought her closer, making sure he'd be able to see her flustered face as she too intently watched him, panting loudly. Even though she was naked, he thought she looked like an angel. He then focused his attention on giving her pleasure; he wanted to make her feel good.

He chuckled before moving closer, staring at her second pair of lips. "Tamaki-" Haruhi cried out as she felt Takami plunge his warm tongue into her vagina. Pleasure washed over her in small waves as Tamaki swirled his tongue in and out of her clitorus, exploring her wet folds. Just when she thought things couldn't get better, Takami sucked on her bud, making her eyes blurry with passion. She was mewling his name over and over again, loud enough for him to hear as he ate her inside out.

Tamaki was smirking as he looked up while eating her to see her slithering, ad squirming as he was sweating, mewling his name as if it were a chant. She didn't know how incredibly sexy she looked. He smirked as he felt her nearing; his eyes glinting, his tongue retreated back into his mouth as he watched the girl notice that she had been fisting his hair this whole time. "Tamaki~" She moaned, her eyes pleading for more. Tamaki felt his cock harden even more as he averted his gaze from his goddess. Smiling, he unzipped his pant, letting it fall to the floor as he jumped onto his goddess, sorry to keep her waiting. "I'm not done teasing you, sugar." He said teasingly, as well with love as he pulled her close to him, his erection kissing her inner thigh. He slowly watched her closely as he placed his digit into her opening, plunging it deep in.

Haruhi moaned loudly as she arched back, her soft hands once again finding their way into Tamaki's blonde, soft hair. Haruhi was feeling incredibly hot as she felt wet, blushing as Tamaki teased her relentlessly. She whimpered as Tamaki entered another two digits, slowly thrusting them in and out, at an painfully slow speed. She knew that he was secretly enjoying this; that little sadist. But she could do nothing else but arch her back and squirm as he was dominating her, pleasuring her to no end.

Tamaki kneaded her small breasts with one hand as he continued thrusting slowly with his other, watching her expressions; she didn't know what she was doing to him. "T-Tamaki, f-faster-ngh!" She moaned as Tamaki smirked, thrusting in faster the minute she had pleaded. Haruhi bit her lip, trying to stop her moans as she considered them disgraceful noises. "Haruhi, moan for me." Tamaki smirked, taking his sweet time.

Haruhi couldn't help as he entered a fourth digit, plundering deep inside her with a frightening speed. Haruhi moaned after moan, as she dragged out her lover's name, mewling as bucking her hips as he massaged her nipples, which were harder than rock. Haruhi fisted his hair as she needed something to hold onto. The pleasure made her see stars as she felt herself coming. This time Tamaki played nice, thrusting one last time before Haruhi moaned his name out loudly as her feminine juices spilled onto Tamaki's hand, staining Haruhi's face a deep shade of red.

The boy made sure to lift the girl's chin to stare at him as he lapped up her offerings, smirking at the girl's flustered face; she looked far too cute to even look human at this point. Of course, Tamaki was blushing as well; he had never thought that Haruhi would have wanted to take their relationship to the next level. He felt a surge of pride as he hugged the girl, overcome by emotion.

"T-Tamaki, I too want you to feel pleasure…" Haruhi whimpered as she broke the hug, staring into his surprised dark blue eyes; she could get lost in the depths of his beautiful orbs. Tamaki had extremely teased the high school girl, but he had sent her into another world as she had squirmed around, mewling his name faintly. Tamaki looked taken aback as Haruhi rapidly pushed him into a sitting position so that she was crouching near his lap.

Nervously, the brunette trailed her hands down to his boxers. Haruhi gently pulled on the rimon his boxers, signaling that she wished for him to discard of them. How could he say no if his princess was asking so fondly? Still lost in a trance, he stared through her eyes as he obeyed her command, sliding them off as he threw them off to the side.

The girl looked at his size and gulped. She had a flashback of when her father had given her a lesson on 'stuff'. For a week, she had not been able to look at any boys whatsoever. She wondered what her cross-dressing father would've; then again, he would've pummeled the life out of Tamaki. She giggled a little, catching the blonde's attention.

"What?" He asked, not finding anything about this situation jocular. "I thought of what father would do to you if he found about this." She said chuckling as Tamaki lost the olor from his already pale face. The boy sweat dropped as he thought about her trans father who still hated him a little, even though he approved of their relationship and trusted Tamaki. Every now and then the man/lady would lecture and bribe him, glaring with wide eyes.

Haruhi gently kissed his lips, bringing him back to reality. "Oh well." He sighed laughing, only to pant loudly as Haruhi's petite hands grabbed his length. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath as Haruhi pumped his cock up and down with her warm soft hands. Tamaki panted like a dog as he fisted Tamaki's brown hair. The girl looked at him with lustful eyes before licking the top of his cock. He squeezed her fair as he leaned back, sweating. Pleasure was pulsing through him as Haruhi proceeded to insert his whole length into her small mouth.

Tamaki blushed mad as he moaned the girl's name. He then plunged her down as her head bobbed, giving him a blowjob. Haruhi blushed as she innerly thanked Renge, but she couldn't hope but wonder how Renge knew about this kind of stuff; damn rich people.

Tamaki thrusted her head faster and faster until he suddenly stopped, eyes widening as he pulled her head away. Haruhi looked at her lover as he looked sullen. "Did I do something-" "No, I didn't want to cum into your mouth." He said as he smiled again, quick to comfort her. She was worried but knew she could still pleasure him. She climbed onto the man as he stared surprised at her.

"Haruhi?" He asked as Haruhi gave him a peck on the lips. "Do it." She said as she looked down blushing and Tamaki blushed as well; fully aware of what she was asking him to do. "Haruhi, are you sure you want-" Haruhi placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. She looked pleadingly at him. "I want you...Tamaki." She begged as the boy felt pride swell up inside of him. Not wanting to upset his goddess, he set her down on the bed and parted her legs once more.

Then, he plunged his length into the girl's small opening. Haruhi felt an immense pain as she was about to cry out; however Tamaki was quick to cover her lips with his as he caressed her cheek, wiping her tears away. It had hurt incredibly, along with the foreign feeling of something inside of her. Yet she felt happiness swell up inside of her as a new set of tears fell. Tamaki panicked, not wanting to make his girlfriend cry.

"S-Should I stop!" He asked as she looked up smiling, shaking her head. "I'm crying because we're finally one." She said as she hugged him. He felt harder as he smirked and pulled out, quick to thrust back into the maiden. Haruhi laid back down onto the bed, moaning as she fisted his hair once more, needing anything to hold onto to feign the weird feeling of something moving inside of her.

Suddenly, Tamaki increased the speed as he thrusted inside her faster. Haruhi was lost in a fog of pleasure as she moaned his name out loudly, mewling time to time as she whimpered. She scratched Tamaki as she snuggled to his chest, "T-Tamaki...d-deeper.." She cried as Tamaki smirked, grabbing her legs and throwing them on top of his shoulders, allowing him to reach deeper inside of her.

He then continued his pace as he ventured deeper inside the girl. Haruhi moaned and screamed his name as he grunted, looking down as her small breasts barely bounced, or the way her face was fully flushed, yet she still mewled his name as she fisted his hair, crying for more. Tamaki felt himself coming as his goddess screamed his name one last time, both of their liquids flowing out at the same time.

Haruhi slumped against Tamaki's tall frame as she was exhausted, the pleasure still reeling inside of her. Tamaki lifted her chin as they passionately kissed.

"I love you, Tamaki senpai." Haruhi said truthfully as she pecked his lips once more. Tamaki gently smiled, taking her hands, "I Love you too, Haruhi." And with that, the night continued on with kissing, talking and cuddling.

* * *

This was my first lemon; hope it wasn't horrible XD


End file.
